


Yaoi High 2: Go Fuck Yourself Edition

by Yosu



Series: Yaoi High: A series of complete and utter bullshit [1]
Category: Yaoi High
Genre: Actual ass, Fucking KILL me already, M/M, m-preg, only close friends will understand this shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: i just watched the siih ova guysi had to write something immoral after i watched something so PURE





	Yaoi High 2: Go Fuck Yourself Edition

**Author's Note:**

> squidward tentacles shits out a baby

"Squidward-kun..." Severus cooed, holding Squidwards fishy hand. "You can do this my kawaii uke."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Squidward cried in a sexual pain, as Doctor Yosu (who just got done doing a line of coke in the back room) spread the squid's legs to get the baby out. A little bit of blood was on Yosu's glove-less hands, as Yosu did not care for health and safety.

Yosu shook her head. "Hoe stop SCREAMING." She snapped.  
  
"My uke is not a hoe." Severus growled. "He's a very PURE and HOLY boy."  
  
Yosu look at the wall, which had a single framed image of her (actually, OUR) lord and savior -- Yukina Kou. She can only muster four words. "I'm so sorry, Yukina." She then pulled out her doctoring set, which had a plethora of knives and shit. "You should leave, asshat, I need to practice this by myself."  
  
"But... he's my wife..."  
  
"he's a fucking squid, man." Yosu responded bluntly. "Get a normal fetish like amputees or your bf yelling racial slurs at you." She shook her head, getting her knife out.  
  
Severus stayed in the room. Fucking DUMBASS am I right, or am I right? He gripped his uke's hand.

Yosu made an incision in Squidward's tum-tum. 

" ** _EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**." Squidward yelled in pure agony.

"Whoopsie!!!" Yosu said in her loli voice. "Forgot the anesthesia!! Oopsie doopsie!!!"

Severus looked at the doctor in disgust. "How...?"  
  
"Listen, my pal." Yosu began. "I'm running on no hours of sleep, ten cups of coffee, and a LOT of meth. And after this, I'm watching every episode of SiiH to cleanse my fucking hands and self of this fuckery." She snapped at the seme. She did this as she injected two doses of anesthesia into the squids tum-tum.

She continued to cut Squidwards tum-tum, and then pulled out a fucking baby. Not like, a squid baby. Just a fucking average ass baby. What the fuck. 

"Goo goo ga ga hoe," The infant said in the worst voice imaginable. It was covered in squid blood, and not acid because actually fuck you. 

Severus began to cry. "Our child... so gorgeous... don't you think, Squidward-kun?"  
  
Squidward nodded, dazed and confused.  
Yosu looked at the Yukina pictured, who was now crying for some unexplained reason. "I'm so, so, so sorry Yukina." Yosu herself began to cry. "Why couldn't you fuck a normal thing, like god or a human. Why a squid. Why. Why did you do this to us. Do you hate us? Why did I allow this." She glared at Severus. "I'll fucking kill you. I'll eat your fucking ass for this, asshole.

Severus shrugged.

 

 


End file.
